A known and popular sporting game known as racket ball or a variation thereof involves the use of a game ball which is maintained in a volley between players each of whom uses a racket to hit and return the ball to the other player. The ability of the players to maintain a continuous volley depends on their skill in returning the ball directed at them. When the ball is hit in a very direct and hard fashion at the opposing player, he is generally unable to control the ricochet of the ball impacting his racket, so that he cannot return it, and the volley is interrupted. Thus, the skill of the game is dependent on hitting the ball with target precision and with the appropriate force, so that it hits the opposing player's racket.
The currently available game racket equipment is not designed to compensate for the force of the ball impacting the racket, thus limiting the player's ball control options.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a shock-absorbing game racket which enhances the player's ball control options, enabling him to control the ball return force.